The present invention relates to a three-dimensional model generating device, a method of determining a structural member, and a program.
As the related art of this technical field, there is given Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2014-109555. In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2014-109555, there is a description that a three-dimensional point group forming a columnar object may be accurately detected even when the columnar object is tilted at an angle, or when another object is adjacent to the columnar object.
However, with a related-art three-dimensional model generating device, a structural member that has flat surfaces and that a structure is constructed from is not automatically determined based on the three-dimensional point group data.
For example, steel beams, such as I-beams, L-beams, and U-beams, that the plant constructed from have flat surfaces. With the related-art three-dimensional model generating device, the steel beams that the plant is constructed from are not automatically determined based on the three-dimensional point group data.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2014-109555, a three-dimensional point group forming a columnar object may be accurately detected, but there is no description that structural members, such as steel beams, having flat surfaces are automatically determined from the structure.